1. Technical Field
The present embodiment relates to a manual transmission that shifts gears as a shift lever is shifted.
2. Description of Related Art
There is a known manual transmission for a vehicle that includes a shift lever configured to be shifted by a driver, a shift mechanism provided between the shift lever and a gear mechanism and configured to transmit shifting of the shift lever to the gear mechanism, and a counter mass provided in the shift mechanism and turning according to the shift position of the shift lever. One example is the vehicle manual transmission of Japanese Patent Application Publication No, 7-71569. According to JP 7-71569 A, when an engine 16 and a transmission 1 as a whole are displaced in a comparatively short time, an inertial force is exerted on a shift control system 2, so that the relative positional relation between the transmission 1 and the shift control system 2 changes. To prevent gear slip-out resulting from a shift fork switching rod 9 moving as an auxiliary link member 8 of the shift control system 2 swings relative to the transmission 1, a counter mass 12 that counteracts the inertial force of the shift control system 2 is connected through an arm member 11.
In the case where the shift lever is provided on an instrument panel, the shift lever can easily return from a predetermined gear position to a neutral position (hereinafter referred to as an N-position) under the influence of the gravity. In particular, when the direction in which the counter mass is urged by the gravity and the direction in which the shift lever moves to the N-position are the same, gear slip-out is likely to occur due to the influence of gravity.